


Relaxation

by KitsuHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Misuse of Mist, Misuse of Reaper's Abilities, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuHime/pseuds/KitsuHime
Summary: Working for Talon, Gabriel Reyes was more than just a scientific curiosity to you.  His power drew you in, enthralled you.  But that was it.  He was so far beyond you, that it never occurred to you that the interest might be mutual.  Sometimes it's nice to be proven wrong.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Overwatch fandom. Hope you enjoy!

You always felt a bit out of place among the other Talon members.  Most, if not all of them had some type of combat experience, even the Science Division head.  Your own skillset lay more in putting people back together than taking them apart.  Being one of the only people capable of understanding Reaper’s… _unique_ abilities and physiology also helped.  Sometimes it made you shiver to know you were one of very few people that actually knew what the infamous Reaper looked like under the mask.

Gabriel Reyes.

If you were being honest, he scared you a little.  Which was probably a good thing; self-preservation and all that.  Your interactions with him weren’t particularly frightening, exactly.  He wasn’t chatty, but he wasn’t cruel to you.  Being useful definitely had its perks.  And watching him test his abilities, or watching recordings of him in the field, gave you a dark sort of thrill.  He moved like nothing on this planet, toeing the line between solid and incorporeal.  It was… masterful.  Fear and attraction in equal measure.

Many considered him a monster.  In some ways, yes, he was.  A nearly indiscriminate killer, to be certain.  He was a force of nature, wild and sharp.  And his voice, that fucking _voice_.  It hummed, like two voices speaking as one, rumbling up from his chest and tantalizing your ears and mind.  More often than you’d like to admit, you would find yourself imagining that voice whispering filthy things in your ear as your hands worked between your legs.

You considered yourself practical, and knew that part of the reason he so attracted you was how deadly he was.  He could snuff you out with the same ease you might snap a toothpick.  Even without his supernatural abilities, he towered over you, his body hard where yours was soft.  You’d had your hands on him more times than you could count, even seen him naked after a mission when particularly wrong.  Just remembering was enough to make you swallow, heat sinking down to pool between your legs.

“Fuck,” you muttered, blowing a wisp of hair out of your face.  Pulling off your glasses, you pinched the bridge of your nose before sliding your hand down your face.  This was ridiculous, lusting after one of Talon’s best agents.  You were a soft little scientist, best left working in the lab with numbers and formulas.  There would never be anything there.  He found you useful, nothing more. 

There were no windows in the canteen, and the usually overbearing overhead lights had been turned off for the night.  Alone with your tepid coffee, you stared off into nothing, eyes losing focus as your mind drifted.

“Doctor.”  The familiar voice cut through the haze like a razor, and you jerked to your feet as you spun around.  A piece of shadow detached itself from a corner, chuckling.  “Jumpy,” Reaper said, sounding almost teasing.

Heat flushed your cheeks, being caught by the man you’d been fantasizing about.  “Mr. Reyes.”  His name came out clipped and trembling, and his dark face split into a grin. 

“Did I frighten you, _doctora_?”  He was still grinning, his crimson eyes glowing softly.  The teasing lilt of his Spanish was new.

Your heart was pounding, that was for sure.  But not in fear.  He had crossed the room like fog rolling across a lake, leaning down slightly to get a better look at your face.  “Obviously,” you said.  You didn’t skirt around the fact; you never did with him.  Your honesty had taken him by surprise at first, but he never seemed to mind.  “When Talon says they have eyes everywhere, I didn’t expect Reaper to be lurking in the lunch room.”

Gabriel slid around you, dropping casually into the chair you had just been occupying.  “I’m not the only one who’s lurking,” he murmured, voice practically a purr.  “What are you doing sitting all alone in the dark?”

“I’ve been staring at a computer screen all day,” you muttered, unable to hold his intense gaze.  He was sitting on the metal and plastic chair like it was a throne, thick legs spread wide and heavy boots braced against the floor.  “It’s quiet here at night.  The dark doesn’t hurt my eyes, and it’s… calming.”

Long before your infatuation with the shadow man before you, you had found solace instead of fear in the dark.  It had been a soft, warm thing to you.  A place where the rest of the world fell away, unable to reach you.  And now… it held _possibilities_.  How many times had you imagined him appearing from the shadows of the corner of your tiny room, as he had just done moments ago?

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him tilt his head, as if considering you.  Looking over properly was a mistake.  His gaze caught you like a rabbit in a trap, and a grin split his face before he slowly dragged his eyes down your body.  Heat prickled instantly under your skin.  Since you had finished your shift, you’d changed into leggings and a comfortable t-shirt.  The way his eyes lingered on your legs and hips renewed the color in your cheeks. 

“So you like playing in the dark?” he said, coming slowly to his feet, eyes never leaving you.  Instinct roared for you to run, but fearful excitement kept your feet rooted to the spot.  “Awful lot of things can hide in the dark, you know.”  He moved around you to stand behind you, so close you could have sworn you could feel the heat radiating from him.  “But I suppose I understand.  It can be… relaxing.”

Reaper stretched the word out as he came to a stop behind you.  Your back was ramrod straight, and he could practically hear your heart hammering against your ribs.  You could feel him there, looming over you in the dark.  All it would take was a half-step backwards, and your back would bump into his chest.  Instead, you felt the tickle of his beard along your neck, and had to swallow down a sigh. 

“You ever need _help_ with relaxation, _doctora_?”  The shiver that raced through you was visible, and the quiet sound you did your best to stifle gave him a predatory sort of thrill.  “You’ve helped me quite a few times now.  I was wondering…”  A large hand sank against the softness of your hip, squeezing before tugging you back against him.  “Would you like me to return the favor?”

Something whisper-soft slid around your middle, and you yelped softly as you were yanked back against his chest.  Looking down, you saw a tendril of black mist, almost blending in with the black of your t-shirt.  Large, calloused hands slid up the sides of your arms, and you shivered.  With your mind spinning, logical thought stuttered to a halt.

“Wh-what do you mean?”  Your voice turned into a whimper at the end, his thumb rubbing circles on the sensitive inside of your wrist.  When he lifted it, you didn’t resist, and couldn’t help the little gasp when his teeth grazed the same spot, hot breath prickling over your skin.

“You’re a smart woman,” he murmured, turning his attention to your neck.  The touch of his lips shredded what remained of your tension, and you sagged back against him, head dropping to the side to give him more room.  His smug chuckle was _sinful_.  “I’m sure you know what operatives do to blow off steam when there’s nothing to destroy.”

Considering all the contraceptives you had to keep stocked, you’d be a fool if you _didn’t_ know.  But your mind still reeled.  He’d never shown any sort of personal interest in _you_.  He’d given you a cursory once over when you first met, but…  “Me?” was all you managed to get out, voice going high and breathy as the tendril of mist circled higher on your torso, squeezing just below your breasts.

“Why _not_ you?” Reyes pressed, seeming quite content to continue nibbling at your neck, occasionally scraping strangely sharp teeth over your skin.

Whenever you’d imagined him having any kind of type, you had always thought he’d like someone more like himself.  Hard, strong, _trained_.  Not… a soft scientist that got winded running up a flight of stairs.  But you couldn’t find the words to match your thoughts, and you swallowed, letting out another sound as he started sucking on your neck. 

“I need an answer, _mamita_ ,” he rumbled, his hands leaving your arms for your hips, sinking against the softness of them, squeezing.  “Mm, _suave_.”

You were by no means _fluent_ in Spanish, but you knew enough to hold a basic conversation.  He’d called you ‘soft’, with a hum of enjoyment.  Heat flushed through you, burning in your cheeks.  Oh, fuck it.  Why not?  “Alright,” you breathed, sounding sure for the first time since he’d appeared.  You could have sworn you felt him smile against your neck.  Then you were swallowed in black, and felt like the floor had dropped out from under you.

Then you were standing on solid ground in your room, facing Reyes as he loomed above you.  When he took a step forward, you couldn’t help backing up under the predatory gaze.  That single step put you up against the wall, and then his arms were caging you, faint traces of dark smoke curling up from his skin.  His red irises practically glowed in the dim light, and his smile was wolfish. 

“Been thinking about this for _months_ , _doctora_ ,” he growled.  His fingers traced over your neck, drawing across your racing pulse and smirking.  His fingers caught in the neckline of your t-shirt.  “You have more of these, right?”  He tugged at the fabric, and you nodded, confused.  “ _Bueno_.” 

He grabbed the collar with both hands and pulled.  The fabric parted like tissue paper, the swift rip of fabric mingling with your surprised yelp.  As the ruined garment sagged to either side, his strange eyes lowered, one corner of his mouth pulling up at the sight of your bra.  The red lace stood out brightly against your skin, and he drew a thumb over the soft material.

“Red suits you, _doctora_ ,” he purred.  He noticed the clasp in the middle, and undid it with a flick of his fingers.  “I like the easy access.  And what’s this?”  Reaching out, he tweaked the silver barbell in one of your nipples, also eying the matching one on the other side.  “Didn’t strike me as the type, but I guess it’s always the quiet ones.”  He tweaked the piercing again, harder, and your breath hitched at the stinging pleasure. 

Glancing up, you saw a knowing expression spreading over his dark, slightly ashen face.  You wondered if you were as flushed as you felt.  He caught a nipple sharply between his fingers and twisted, making you cry out and jerk back against the wall.  “You want me to be rough with you?” he teased, his other hand roughly grabbing your hip.

Finally— _finally_ —you found your voice, your hands leaving the wall to grab the front of his shirt.  “Yes, _please_ ,” you murmured, tugging yourself against him.  This was a fantasy come to life, but you weren’t about to start question it.

“ _Perfecto_.”  He got out the single growled word before his slammed his mouth over yours.  The kiss was rough and needy, full of teeth and tongue.  He bit at your lip, sharp enough to make you gasp.  When you whimpered and pulled back, he growled, but let you breathe.  “Safeword is ‘silk’,” he said, eyes pinning yours.  When you only nodded, he growled again.  “Repeat it back, _doctora_ ,” he demanded, twisting your nipple until your eyes watered.

“Silk.  Safeword,” you gasped, breath already coming faster.

“Good girl.”

Oh, those _words_.  Heat pulsed in your cunt, and you pressed your thighs together.  Reyes covered your mouth with his again, his beard scraping against your skin while his hands tugged at the waistband of your leggings.  The sound of ripping fabric barely registered.  Your hands went to his shoulders when his fingers slipped past your now ruined underwear and found your slick heat.  Something soft slid around your wrists and yanked them sharply up over your head, pinning them against the wall.

“You touch when I say you can,” he growled, fingers spreading you open and drawing through the thick wetness.  Tugging at the misty binding did nothing, and you whimpered.  “Don’t try to tell me you’re not enjoying yourself, _querida_.”  He slipped first one finger inside, and then two, curling them until you let out a groan.  “You’re so wet for me already.  You this easy for everyone?”  The biting words made your squeeze your eyes shut and shake your head.  “Oh?  Just me then?  I’m _honored_.” 

Each word dripped sarcasm and scorn, his fingers fucking you roughly as he kicked your legs further apart.  The same sort of softness around your wrists circled each ankle, new tendrils of mist holding your legs in place.  Then he drew away, the loss of his fingers making your eyes open as you whined.  He smirked, stepping back and then—oh, fuck—falling to his knees.  His hands cupped your soft thighs, the mist following as he threw your legs easily over his shoulders.

There wasn’t time to get out a single word before his mouth was between your legs, buried against your cunt.  Reyes lapped at you greedily, and your head dropped back against the wall with a thump.  There wasn’t time to be self-conscious about stretch marks, or the fact that you weren’t shaved.  He didn’t seem to care.  Your hips bucked into his tongue, and his hands squeezed your thighs in a bruising grip, pushing you against the wall until there was no hope of moving.  Your legs might as well have been in a vice.

When alone, you usually got yourself off in your own bed, laying on your back with your legs spread.  This was different, and your body grappled with the departure from the familiar.  Again and again it rolled towards the peak, only to drop you down without release.  The third time it happened, you cried out in frustration and just a bit of embarrassment.

“ _Paciencia_ , _doctora_ ,” he murmured, pausing only long enough to push his fingers into you again.  “We have all night.  And I’m far from done with you.”  He slid a third finger in without warning, spreading the digits as his tongue found your clit again, engorged and bordering on oversensitive.  This time, he was slow, pumping his fingers as his tongue swirled over you, testing various techniques until he found what made you squirm the most.

Your peak eluded you twice more before your body gave in, heat bursting outward from your core in waves, your moan low and strangled.  But Reyes didn’t stop.  He forced you through the nearly painful moments of immediate sensitivity before you were coming _again_ , harder this time.  This time you stopped breathing, your muscles rolling and tightening as the waves of pleasure washed over you.

Reyes dropped your wobbling legs, rising back up to his full height.  Wetness glistened in his beard and on his lips, his grin smug and sharp.  “You taste delicious, _querida_ ,” he purred, lifting the hand he’d had between your legs to suck your slick from his fingers.  “I think it’s only fair you return the favor, don’t you?”

The mist binding your hands let go, and with your legs still weak you fell sharply to your knees.  His hand fisted in your hair, tugging to make you to look up at him.  With his other hand, he slowly, deliberately undid his belt.  The lack of underwear made it easy for him to pull his cock out, letting it smack against your cheek.  Without thinking you opened your mouth, and he chuckled.

“If I were a patient man, I’d make you beg for it.”  Without giving you time to respond, he pushed into your mouth, stopping just short of hitting the back of your throat.  Then he was pressing a piece of fabric into your hands, and you realized it was the torn remains of your underwear.  “I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, _doctora_ ,” he said.  “I won’t stop unless you let go of that.”  In response, you squeezed your hand into a fist around the fabric, and glared defiantly back up at him as you swirled your tongue against him inside your mouth.

Reyes grunted, hips snapping forward.  Your throat squeezed at the irritation, but you knew your body well enough to know your gag reflex had a while before it kicked in.  “Oh, you want to choke on it?  Happy to oblige.” 

His hand tightened and twisted in your hair, drawing you nearly off him before his hips came forward again.  He pressed fully into the back of your throat this time, groaning at the way you tried to swallow around him.  Then he started fucking your mouth in earnest, holding you in place as he stared down at you, watching your eyes water.  Saliva began to gather on your lips and dribble down your chin.  He didn’t seem to care when your teeth scraped him, growling softly. 

You’d heard his wordless grunts and growls in recordings of him in the training room or on missions.  But it was _nothing_ compared to the sounds he was making now.  His eyes closed and his head dropped back, hips slowing as he pressed deep with each stroke.  When he pressed into your throat and paused, you swallowed, earning a shuddering groan. 

That voice was a _sin_.  The two-toned, nearly demonic growl sent shiver after shiver down your spine, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d sound this good fucking you.  The thought made you hum around him, which he apparently enjoyed, bucking his hips a few more times before he pulled away with a pop.  The look you gave him was pure petulance, and you licked your swollen lips as he opened his eyes and stared down at you.

A hand circled your neck, hauling you back to your feet.  He wasn’t choking you, but exerting enough pressure to remind you that he _could_.  Then he was kissing you again, hard and messy.  Still clutching the scrap of fabric, you slid your arms around his neck, kissing back just as hard.  When he broke away, you could swear that his eyes were glowing even brighter, tiny micro-fissures of glowing red showing along the washed-out patches of his skin.  It was terrifying, but all you could think about was how wet and aching your cunt felt.

“Reyes, please…”

“You like playing with monsters, little girl?” he purred, the sharper undertone becoming more dominant in his voice.  He bared _fangs_ in his smile, and you shivered.  “Oh, she _does_ like it!”  He laughed, the sound both terrifying and exhilarating.  Switching his grip to the back of your neck, Reyes shoved you towards the bed.  You stumbled, the floor mostly obscured with boiling black smoke.

Before you even made it to the bed, his hand was on the back of your neck again, dragging your forward and shoving you down into the mattress.  “Hands and knees, _doctora_ ,” he ordered, and you scrambled to obey.  You heard the sound of more ripping fabric, and the halves of your ruined shirt pooled around your hands.  The equally tattered leggings he didn’t bother with, just yanking them down to expose your nearly dripping cunt. 

With one hand pushing you into the mattress, the other grabbed the base of his cock, guiding it to your entrance.  You were so caught up in the fact that this was _actually happening_ that you didn’t even remember it was impossible for him to reproduce or carry disease, something that might have been important if you’d been thinking straight.  But then his hips snapped forward, sheathing himself in you in a single stroke.

Your very human moan mingled with his low, monstrous one, both of you swept up in the moment.  While he _had_ stretched you out, he was still quite sizeable, and you squeezed yourself around his girth, hands fisting the sheets under you.  Black smoke curled across your vision, spilling off of him as he braced a hand beside you on the bed.

“So fucking _tight_ ,” he praised, mouth beside your ear.  You groaned, tightening yourself again.  “Fuck.”  Just knowing that your body was bringing him to curses sent a thrill of power through you, and you rocked your hips back.

“Reyes, _please_ , move,” you whimpered. 

“Oh?  And here I thought I was being considerate.”  His teasing tone had a biting edge to it.  “If you’d rather be treated like a whore, that’s fine with me.”  He pulled his hips back and _slammed_ into you, rocking you against the bed.  His arm vanished from view as he reared back, grabbing your hips in a bruising grip.  The pace he settled into was punishing, his flesh slapping wetly against yours.  Each thrust bumped your cervix, the twist of pain and pleasure nearly making you see stars.

Something soft brushed over your breast.  You barely had time to register it as a tendril of mist before it twisted your piercing, making you cry out.  “Shit, you get so tight when I do that.”  He did it again, harder.  Then the other.  Then _both_.  He was relentless, pounding into you as his smoke abused your nipples, alternating every now and then with a feathery light, soothing touch.  The unpredictable mix had you close to tears, your body going slack in his grip.  But he held you up like you weighed nothing, his stamina seemingly endless.

“I’m going to enjoy using you, Y/N,” he purred, smoke pouring like a gentle breeze over your damp skin.  The use of your name, your _actual_ fucking name, spoken in that growl of a voice…  Another orgasm was building, slow and powerful.  You didn’t know if you could stand another touch to your clit, but Reyes didn’t seem to care.  A rough hand found the swollen cluster of nerves, and you turned your face into the mattress as you nearly screamed.  “You’re _going_ to come again for me, _querida_ , stuffed full of my cock.”

You shook your head, the safeword rising on your tongue.  But, God, did you want to come again.  So full of him.  The pleasure bearing down on you crackled along your nerves, and you screamed in earnest as it broke over you, body aching with overstimulation.  Then he was pressing down over you, hips hammering against yours as Reyes growled your name in your ear.  You felt the rush of heat as he came inside, hips grinding against you.

He stayed like that as you both came down from the high, before dropping to the side and pulling you along with an arm around your middle.  You could feel his cum leaking sluggishly out of you, messing the sheets.  The cool smoke that still rolled over you was a godsend, mingling with the sweat as your chest heaved.  Behind you, Reyes wasn’t even breathing hard, and you found yourself slightly envious. 

Unable to help yourself, you squirmed over until you faced him, and met an incredibly self-satisfied smirk.  “Feeling relaxed, _doctora_?” he purred.

The giggle bubbled up, and you resisted the urge to hide your face in his chest.  He looked truly frightening, his eyes eerily bright.  The fissures on his skin glowed brighter too, but seemed to be closing over.  You could only grin stupidly at him and nod.  You’d be feeling it in the morning, certainly, but you didn’t care. 

Reaching over, Reyes tweaked one nipple gently, making you whine.  “Good.  ‘Cause I plan on using you again.”  He grasped your chin tightly, tilting your head up so you couldn’t look away.  “You belong to me now, understand?  No one else is allowed to touch you.”   The possessiveness should have scared you, or at least made you uncomfortable.  All it did was made your tender cunt throb weakly.  And you nodded.  “Ah-ah, _querida_.  I need an answer.”

“I’m yours, Reyes,” you said, loving the way the words sounded.  “All yours.”

He grinned wolfishly again.  “Good girl.”


End file.
